vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Knight Fate
Vampire Knight Fate (also known as Can Destiny be Changed?) is a fanfiction that takes place in a different time. This tells the story of Lily Adachi, a 17-year old vampire hunter who was born with a curse that has been passed through generations in her family to the eldest daughters. This story focuses more on the backstory of Kaname Kuran and Lily Adachi, who are the two protagonists of the story. The story opens up with Kaname in his room finishing up paperwork and laying down on his red-velvet couch. The scene then changes to his dreams, revealing a pink haired girl looking to the distance telling him to save her from her destiny. Kaname wakes from his dream, wondering who that girl was. Little does he realize that his feelings for Yuuki Cross slowly start to fade away... Meanwhile, on that same day, Lily is at the terrace of her home with her sister, Seira Adachi getting some fresh air. She is in her own world of thoughts, since she as well, has been having these dreams of this mysterious man asking for her name. Synopsis of Chapters Chapter 1: Dreams: ''Life has been its usual at Cross Academy. Day Class girls going crazy with the Night Class boys, Disciplinary Committee making sure they don't get close, the usual life. However, things begin to slightly change when Kaname starts having dreams of this mysterious pink haired girl asking him to save her. Save her from what? The answers will eventually be revealed...Meanwhile, Lily Adachi is in the gardens of her residence with her sister Seira relaxing until breakfast is ready. After breakfast, Lily and her siblings go on a Level E killing spree along with Zero Kiryu. Headmaster Cross receives word from Lily's father that Lily and her siblings are going to transfer to Cross Academy. Meanwhile, the Headmaster tells Zero and Yuuki of the new students as Kaname was listening from the entrance. He finally stated that the last name "Adachi" seems very familiar to him. ''Chapter 2: Voices of the Past: ''As Lily is packing her things, Seira asks Lily if Zero might be the one calling to her in her dreams. However, Lily declines as she states that he did not move her heart in the slightest. As the Night Class students are going to their class, Yuuki ends up on the ground, being pushed by the Day Class girls. Kaname helps her up, but weirdly enough, he no longer feels anything for Yuuki, which is strange to him. ''Chapter 3: The Night Class: '' Lily and her siblings make it to Cross Academy and Lily roams around on her own, exploring the school. As she is walking around, she hears the noise of footsteps and immediately hides behind a tree. She sees Kaname walking on his own, and has some sense of familiarity within her heart. Meanwhile in the Moon Dorms, Hanabusa is talking to the others about how he saw the new students, stating how Lily has the beauty of a vampire. Kaname's interest in Lily slowly begins to increase. ''Chapter 4: It Will All Eventually Return: ''Lily and Daisuke are patrolling the grounds of the academy and talk about Lily's ex-fiance and how things turned out. Daisuke askes Lily if she has feelings for Kaname, and confesses that she does, but she's not going to let her feelings be played with again. Lily goes to the school's main balcony, and silently cries, thinking why she was born if she was going to die anyways. Meanwhile during Night Class, Hanabusa sees Lily, telling everyone that Lily is crying. Kaname notices this and decides to go to Lily. When he does make it, Lily points her gun to him, but when she notices, she slowly puts it down. Lily tells Kaname that she wishes to never be betrayed again, but Kaname tells her that she can trust him. ''Chapter 5: Shards of Memories: ''It's the first day of Day Class, and Lily tried to wake up Seira so that they won't be late on their first day. Lily tells Seira that there's some cute guy waiting for her, and that immediately wakes Seira up. The both of them split and eventually make it to their respective classes, however unfortunately for Lily, she is greeted by the subject she hates the most: Physics. Rumors are going around the Day Class that Kaname and Lily are dating. After Day Classes end, Lily and the rest of the members of the Disciplinary Committee go to keep the Day Class girls back, however as Kaname passes by Lily, a voice tells her to remember who she was 9,000 years ago and she ends up passing out cold on the ground. Lily is assigned with her final task to kill Shizuka Hio. ''Chapter 6: The Unconditional Love we Once Shared: The chapter opens up with Kaname in a dream, and finds himself with the pink-haired girl once again. Eventually she reveals her identity, which to Kaname's surprise, is Lily, or better yet, Lily's past life, Kira Adachi, who is the ancestress of the Adachi family. He remembers what happened 9,000 years ago, and now one thing is on his mind. Getting Lily to remember her past as Kira so that she can be with him again like they promised. Kaname declares to Kira that he loved Yuuki once, but no longer does. Lily does not feel well as she is going to class, and Kaname appears before her along with Takuma, asking her about the recurring dreams that both of them have been having. Meanwhile, Yuuki begins to feel envy towards Lily for being with Kaname. Chapter 7: Confessions of Love: ''Cross Academy's class trip is coming up, and Kaname has his plans to go with Lily. Meanwhile, Maria Kurenai arrives to Cross Academy with a masked man by her side. Yuuki escorts her around, showing her the school. Also, Zero and Lily go on a mission to find Shizuka Hio to complete the mission. Kaname and Lily finally end up confessing their feelings for each other, and Yuuki watch as they get closer. ''Chapter 8: He Returns: Kaname escorts Lily back to the Sun Dorms after confessing, and Lily thinks to whether he sees her as Kira or Lily. Kaname responds by saying that he loves them both as one person, as they share emotions. Seira tells Lily that Yuuki has been acting very nosy, as she wanted to know where Zero and Lily went that day. Meanwhile, the Night Class waits for Kaname to return, and to Ruka's displeasure, she finds out that Kaname and Lily are together, and they are going to the class trip together. Hanabusa and Seira end up getting partnered for the class trip. A new student arrives to Cross Academy and it is revealed that the new student is Lily's ex-fiance, Itsuki Inoue. Chapter 9: Seeking Forgiveness: